


Stunning

by spn1dneedit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bodyguard Liam, M/M, Niall-centric, Prince Niall, Teacher Harry, Teacher Zayn, servant louis, this is probably the worst fic i've ever written, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn1dneedit/pseuds/spn1dneedit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a delightful prince and the boys all play a different role in his life. Louis is his personal servant, Zayn his teacher, Harry his riding instructor and Liam his bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stunning

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: can you do a possible Zainourry where Niall is the prince and all his servants love him because hes really sweet and a lot nicer than all the royals. (tutor!Zayn would be so endearing ahhhh) If you're not up for zainourry, just do Ziall then please!

“Are you ready for your lessons for today, milord?” Zayn speaks softly to the delicate prince that is sitting right in front of him, a bright smile plastered on his face.   
“Of course Zayn, what are we learning today?” Prince Niall looks up at his tutor with bright eyes that makes Zayn’s heart melt.   
“English today, and after our lessons your schedule says you are to meet Harry for your riding lessons and then Liam and Louis will escort you to the market if you wish, your highness.” Niall’s eyes widened when he heard he’d be going to the market, he loved it. All of the people, his soon to be subjects, the pretty things and the bountiful amounts of food. And every time Niall went to the market he picked something out for each of his four favorite servants.   
“That sounds great Zayn, and I’ve told you many times that there is no need for you to address me so formally when we are not in the presence of others.” Zayn looked down at his lap sheepishly and nodded, pushing his cracked glasses up the bridge of his nose.   
The boys went on with their lesson, Zayn teaching Niall about the English language and Niall listening intently, eating up every word Zayn told him. The lesson went on for the usual amount of time before there was a soft knocking on the door and Niall’s personal servant Louis stood at the door.   
“I’m sorry to interrupt but the prince’s riding lessons are to begin shortly and he needs to get ready.”   
“That’s fine, Louis. I think Zayn and I were just finishing up anyway.” Niall replied with a smile, standing from his chair in his large bedroom and sending Zayn off with a giggle and a wave. Niall got ready for his lessons with Harry promptly after Zayn left, Louis watching intently as Niall changed his shirt and trousers. When that was done Niall asked Louis to help him with his boots, which he did dutifully, slipping the riding boots on while humming a quiet tune.   
“Thank you, I really appreciate it.” Niall thanked Louis as he began his journey down to the stables, Louis following quietly behind, once again reminding Niall of his schedule for the day.  
“Good Morning, Prince.” Harry greeted Niall with a smile as he entered the stables.   
“Good morning, Harry. How has your day been so far?”   
“I’ve just been waiting for you to come down all morning.” Harry replied as he helped Niall onto his horse.   
The rest of the lesson went on relatively normal, no surprises, just Harry teaching Niall how to properly ride his horse and Niall having fun while listening to Harry.   
By the time the lesson was done Louis and Liam were waiting by the stables for Niall, ready to take him to the market.   
The drive to the market from the castle was a short one, filled with Niall conversing merrily with his two servants.   
When they arrived at the market many people looked over in awe at the prince, some daring to come over and greet him and were surprised when Niall graciously engaged them in small talk. Liam and Louis shared looks of fondness at the prince. Niall conversed with his subjects for a moment before Liam and Louis were pulling him away with smiles, reminding the prince that he had to be back to the castle for dinner before sundown.   
At the market Prince Niall got many different things, fresh fruits and vegetables as well as some antiques he thought his favorite servants would love.   
Once Niall decided that he had had enough shopping for one day that three men started their short journey back to the castle where dinner awaited Niall in the dining room, and awaited the two servants in the servant’s quarters.   
After dinner Niall retired back to his room, sleepy from his day and needing to rest. And when he got there, all four of his favorite servants sat at the edge of his bed, each one smiling brighter than the last.   
Niall pretended not to notice the hungry way the four boys looked at Niall as he peeled off his clothes that he’d been wearing that day, laying them neatly in the laundry basket for Louis to take down to the maids quarters the next morning.   
“So, how was your day then?” Niall asked each of the boys with a smile on his face as he prepared for sleep.   
“I got to teach a stunning boy about the wonders of our language.” Zayn smirked, though it was more playful than malicious.   
“I got to watch a boy with eyes like the sky ride a horse like it was what he was born to do.” Harry smiled up at Niall, gazing right into his eyes.   
“I went to the market today and witnessed a monarch converse with his subjects as if it were in his nature to do so.” Liam’s bright brown eyes shown the love he had for Niall as he buttoned up the top of his pajamas.   
“And you, Louis?” Niall asked, finally done putting on his night wear and making his way over to the four boys sitting on his bed.   
“I got to watch all of that happen, and let me tell you Niall. I have never enjoyed anything more than that.” Niall smiled brightly at each of the boys and pulled back the quilt on the bed, silently tucking himself in.   
“Well are you boys going to join me or not?” And as each of the boys piled in to the plush bed they all thought about how lucky they were to be loved by such a wonderful person.

**Author's Note:**

> I did the prompt no justice and I am sorry for that. I wrote this half-assed and half asleep.


End file.
